maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler
Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler is a crossover between "Macho Man" Randy Savage and Disney's Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 25 (77): Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler. Summary A ninth grader known as Randy Cunningham dons the beard of a legendary wrestler. References *Vince McMahon *Hulk Hogan *Looney Tunes *Juno Characters *Randy Cunningham / Randy Savage *Howard Weinerman / Hulk Hogan *The Sorcerer / Vince McMahon *Mr. Bannister *Juney *Principal *Students Transcript (Bell rings) Teacher: '''What you did on your summer vacation? I want 4 words, GO! '''Howard: '''I didn't do anything. Hey! that's four. (Begins to write) '''Randy: (Spelling the words in his mind) Name: Randy, Grade: 9. What I did on my summer vacation, well it started out normal but until one day, I got a mysterious box. (Lighting comes and Randy opens it) Randy: For 800 years,' Piper Vile High has been protected by...a Macho Man.'' (Randy puts the beard on and the lighting comes. Randy turns into Macho Man.) '''Randy: ''No one knows that every four years the professional wrestler is chosen. A freshman to fight the forces of the evil sorcerer.'' (The wrestling bell rings and he uses elbow drop.) Randy Savage: Elbow drop, brother! (It hits the floor with dust and shows into the title.) Randy: I am Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler! (Title card: Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler) (The bell rings and they walked to the hallway.) Randy: All right! I got an A! Howard: '''I got a C, because I used dopey awful made up slang that no one would ever say. Ugh, this is totally not the cheese. (The teacher blocks Randy and Howard in the way.) '''Teacher: '''And now it's an F! (changes C into F on Howard's paper.) '''Howard: Aw, shnasty! Teacher: '''And now it's detention! (The teacher throws Howard to Principal's office while the door brokes and Howard was on the desk in the Principal's office.) '''Juney: Detention is one doodle that can't be undone, homeskillet. Principal: Ugh, those aren't things people say! Howard: You don't have to make me fill for shnazel. (A green flow draws through the air vent and into Vince "MC" Mahon) Randy Savage: That's all, b-b-b-b-bro! Trivia *This is the only time "Macho Man" Randy Savage and Disney's Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja showed up. *This is the 40th segment that the name of a MAD parody is said. *Randy, at some point, mentions that the show has unusual slang. This is unfortunately true. See for yourself. **Although in the show, even the adults use the same slang. It could be a form of town lingo. *This segment is a tribute to the late Randy Mario Poffo, or better known by his ring name, "Macho Man" Randy Savage, an American professional wrestler and occasional color commentator best known for his time in World Wrestling Federation (WWF) and World Championship Wrestling (WCW). "Macho Man" Randy Savage was best known for his catchphrase, "Ooh, yeah!", but he died of cardiac arrhythmia while driving with his second wife, Barbara Lynn Payne, in Seminole, Florida on the morning of May 20, 2011 at the age of 58. His death will be avenged, folks! *At the end, Randy says, "That's all, b-b-b-b-bro!" This may be a reference from a classic ''Looney Tunes'' cartoon where Porky Pig pops out of the Looney Tunes drum scene and says, "Th-th-th-th-th-th-that's all folks!" *This is the first time the movie ''Juno ''is referenced. **It's also the first time Juney appeared. *In this short, Howard calls Randy by his name, but in the original series, He calls Randy by his last name. Category:Segments Category:TV parodies Category:Death Category:TV Segment Category:Cartoon segments Category:Transcripts